


Contacto.

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Ojalá [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perseveranzashipping, nevermet shipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: 2. Cuddling somewhere; Aria está fastidiada por ser obligada a renunciar a la corona, hasta que la presencia de Sawyer la calma.
Relationships: Elle | Aria & Shouta | Sawyer, Elle | Aria/Shouta | Sawyer
Series: Ojalá [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557274





	Contacto.

Aria dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, estampando su rostro sobre la almohada, a su lado Delphox se le queda mirando preocupada. El entrenamiento de hoy de la reina de Kalos había resultado mucho más rudo de lo normal, y ni si quiera fue parte de la rutina de Palermo, ella misma se había puesto ese régimen.

Era hasta cierto punto innecesario, después de todo ella quiso retirarse, dejar la corona invicta en señal de protesta.

El mundo de los performance se estaba volviendo corrupto, alguien estaba tratando de mover los hilos entre los concursos y lo mejor que ella pudo hacer en esa situación fue renunciar a su querida corona. El consejo se lo dio la misma Palermo, ni si quiera ella tenía poder dentro de todo ese asunto.

Fue un gran revuelo en el mudo de la moda y los performance en Kalos, Aria recibió miles de comentarios de sus fans preocupados por ella, fue cuando inventó que necesitaba un cambio de aires, junto a su representante acordaron que su motivación era conocer el mundo y volver por la corona como una mejor versión de sí misma.

Puro cuento. Ella no quería dejar la corona, se esforzó mucho por conseguirla, por ganas popularidad entre la gente.

Ahogó un grito contra la almohada por el fastidio, a pesar de su intento de no hacer ruido el golpe suave en la puerta le indicó que había sido en vano.

Sawyer se asomó por el marco de la puerta preguntando con la mirada si podía ingresar.

Delphox asintió, pues en ese estado al único que escucharía sería a su amigo.

Aria se sentó sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido, casi puede adivinar las palabras que Sawyer le va a decir, está segura que su hermanita Mairin le llamó para pedirle que le hablase.

Mairin le conoce bastante bien, nota cuando está mintiendo y ciertamente es una habilidad que le desagrada ahora mismo. Aria no sabe a quién puede contarle esto, no es un secreto a voces como en otro tipo de competencias, y claro que no quiere involucrar a más personas.

—Mairin dice…

—No me pasa nada —le corta, no está de humor.

Sawyer suspira, está nervioso, la entrenadora le ha dicho y recalcado que debe sacarle información a Aria para poder ayudarla, pero el entrenador no está seguro de ser el indicado.

Además, Aria no está muy dispuesta a hablar.

Con duda, mira de reojo la mano de la Ex Reina de Kalos sobre las mantas, arrugando la tela con rencor, traga saliva y toma aire hasta llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y valor.

Con sumo cuidado arrastra su mano sobre la tela hasta tocar el torso de la mano ajena con suavidad, clava la mirada al suelo y siente el sobresalto en la chica por el contacto.

No se detiene, deja descansar su mano con cuidado sobre la otra en un intento de darle apoyo a lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza.

Sawyer no sabe mucho de los performance y la única vez que vio uno fue de Serena, solo porque era amiga de Ash, más nunca le interesaron.

Aunque, cuando vio a Aria actuar pudo entender por qué la corona le quedaba tan bien.

—Gracias —murmura esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mucho más relajada.

Su humor cambia drásticamente cuando está con Sawyer y ella no entiende que es lo que hace ese chico para influir tanto en su humor.

Aria le mira a los ojos antes de rodear al chico con sus brazos y dejar su mejilla en su hombro, la más clara señal que puede darle en agradecimiento por estar ahí, por dejar de preguntarle sobre su problema, solo estar ahí presente.


End file.
